This invention relates to a mode operation apparatus for a tape recorder, and more particularly to a mode operation apparatus used in an electrically switched tape recorder which may employ a plunger drive.
A tape recorder is provided with various operational modes such as stop (STOP), fast forward (FF), rewind (RWD) playback (PLAY) and record (REC), and manual operation is widely carried out by pressing switching rods to switch modes. Recently, however, these has been provided an electrically operated device employing a motor or plungers to conduct mode switching.
In the apparatus in which mode switching is conducted by an electrical operation, a relatively smooth switching operation is attainable if a motor is used as a power driving source. However, such construction does not realize compactness. On the other hand, if a plunger mechanism is used as the power drive source, a compact device results, however, mechanical impact may be generated in each switching operation. Both constructions provide a merit on one hand, and a defect on the other.
Manual operation is widely available for changing the modes of a tape recorder. If mode switching operation is carried out by a plunger driving operation, the linear movement of the plunger must be converted into a rotational movement, and the rotational movement must be performed at a predetermined period.
In most tape recorders, various mode changing operations are manually performed by making use of the linear movement of an operation rod or a rotational movement thereof. In order to automatically perform such a mode switching operation, it is necessary to provide a driving source adapted to independently drive an operation system for the respective modes.